


The Deviant Spider

by romanianspider



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Peter Parker, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, How Do I Tag, North needs a hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, The android sent by CyberLife, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Tony Stark Has A Heart, detroit: become human au, ps4 game, this is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianspider/pseuds/romanianspider
Summary: Androids are synthetic beings that closely mimic humans in appearance and structure. They are mass produced for various purposes by the CyberLife company founded by Elijah Kamski and sold throughout the United States.It's the year 2038. Many reports of androids showing distress have started popping up all around the United States. Scared of a civil war, Elijah Kamski sends the latest android model which was about to hit the shelves to his old partner who helped create the software of the androids, billionaire superhero Tony Stark, with the hope of stopping a national disaster from happening. But will Tony figure out what is wrong with the androids' software?Detroit: Become Human and MCU crossover
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Peter Parker, Elijah Kamski & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Peter Parker & North (Detroit: Become Human), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Deviant Spider

Tony Stark – genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero. CEO of Stark Industries and former partner of Elijah Kamski. Friends since childhood, these two both graduated MIT at the age of fifteen and revolutionised physics and IT in more than one way. However, Tony Stark would’ve never thought he would see his old friend in the doorway of the Avengers Compound with a huge wooden box behind him, one so tall that even a standing person could fit in it. Tony was dumbfounded as he looked at his old and stylish friend who was then re-enacting his MIT era look – messy, greasy hair and tired eyes, baggy clothes and sweaty hands.

“Elijah? What are you doing here?” Tony asked, tilting his head slightly to the side and furrowing his eyebrows. Something bad had happened, Tony was sure of it.

“We need to talk.” the former CEO of CyberLife answered while ordering the delivery android that had been behind the box the whole time to bring the package in. Tony still stood at the main door of the compound, following Elijah with his eyes as the man made a beeline for the couches in the middle of the main room. The android put down the crate from the trolley it was on and looked at the tired man with the colour blue showing up on his LED.

“Thank you for using our delivery services.” It said in a monotone voice, turning around and walking back outside through the door which was still open. Tony closed it behind the android, turning his attention back to the unrecognisable Kamski on his couch. The superhero took a few steps towards the almost ill looking man.

“Coffee?” Tony asked while gesturing with his right hand towards the kitchen where the brewer was still making the coffee Tony had wanted to drink, just before Kamski showed up unannounced.

“I already have too much caffeine going through my system right now, but water would be nice, thanks. Bubbly like in the old days if you can, please.” the groggy voice of his old friend answered. Tony nodded sharply and headed towards the counter. He took a glass from one of the cupboards, picked up the carbonated water from its place near the fridge and filled the glass almost to the top. The superhero then approached Kamski, putting it on the coffee table . Tony then sat down across from his old friend who, by then, had downed almost half of glass’ contents. Tony’s eyes drifted towards the box, sitting upright behind the other man.

“Elijah, you know I am a direct person and this is a good reason to be like that.” Kamski hummed, leaning on the cushions of the couch. “What is that industrial crate doing in the middle of my compound?”

Kamski raised a finger towards his friend. “First of all, it’s not only yours,” Tony raised his eyebrows, unamused, as the former CEO sat up a little, “even if it was built on your father’s old storage building. And, yes Tony, you truly are a genius, that box is the reason why I look like this and specifically what is inside of it. I answered that question because it was written all over your face and I wanted to get it out of the way.” The superhero gestured Kamski to continue with an explanation. With a sigh, the man did. “I’m sure you’ve heard of these weird police reports about deviant androids that have started like a month ago, right?”

“Like that one hostage situation with the little girl and the PL600? The one where he threatened to jump from the rooftop?” Tony asked, tilting his head to the side.

“That is just the first one out of many more. Detroit is now full of these androids and even a few from Los Angeles and Austin, Texas have started gaining this weird consciousness and became deviant.” The superhero nodded. “ You’re probably asking yourself why I care so much about this, what made me look like I just had some college exams even if I quit the company like ten years ago. Why should the guy who retired from his own company even care?” Kamski said as he looked up towards the ceiling. He grabbed the glass again and took another gulp. After setting it back down on the table, he lifted his head up and looked right into Tony’s eyes. “Well, these androids are all manufactured after my Chloe’s notes. So it’s still my ass that gets brought up by the world in every single TV show and news report. And yours too.” Tony looked down at his hands, bouncing one of his legs to try and eliminate some of his stress. “You helped me design the android interface, Tony. I need your help to figure this one out.”

The superhero pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, what, you got a busted body of a deviant in the box? Are you going to fill my room with thirium? Is that what it is?”

“No, back down, iron dude. You’re no Natasha Romanoff, so stop making assumptions like that.” Kamski said, moving his hands up and down as if he was calming an animal. Tony rolled his eyes. “Inside the box I do have an android, but it’s a new model, supposed to be released around Christmas this year. First of its kind. Got it right before they started the replicating process. The coding for this cortex is the same, so there shouldn’t be any difference between It and the delivery one in terms of coding”.

“So what, you’re gonna gift me one of those plastic pricks so that I could take It apart? Elijah, my answer is the same as it was when you asked me to keep Chloe.” Tony huffed, leaning back on the couch. It was Kamski’s turn to be annoyed.

“Tony, I want you to listen. I know you’re stubborn. Everyone who knows or knew you is aware of that.” Tony looked to the side, biting the inside of one of his cheeks. “Dressing up in that superhero suit and shooting some bad guys isn’t going to stop this phenomenon from happening and you know it. I am trying my best back in Michigan, but I can’t do it alone. You know how hard it is to keep this ‘cool guy’ mask up, especially in times like this. I really need your help with this one, Tony.”

The superhero sighed, eyeing the crate with an irritated glare. “So let me get this straight. You want me to deviate this android, turn it off and then take it apart to find out what went wrong with Its coding.” Kamski hummed, putting his hands together on his knees. “Okay, let’s go and open it up.”

The two men stood up and circled around the couches to get to the crate. Tony’s Mark LXXXV Iron Man suit materialized on his arm from its arc reactor casing as his blade started cutting through the thick wood. One of the side lids fell off, revealing a powered down, weird looking android, at least from Tony’s point of view. It had straight brown hair, a big nose which looked as if it had been once broken, even though it was technically impossible, since the plastic wouldn’t bend the way a real nose would break. Its eyelids looked as if they were covering big and curious eyes. Altogether, It looked as if the android had stolen a real boy’s face. And, to top all of that, Its uniform seemed to be a weird imitation of Tony’s most recent Iron Man suit, but instead of being hot red and gold, the suit was covered in white and blue. Where his arc reactor sat, a small spider emblem was surrounded by the android’s model, its serial number and the small “Made in Detroit” specification which still made Tony roll his eyes, as if the parts weren’t manufactured in Asia.

The superhero frowned at the android. “What is this, the android children collection? Thought the government didn’t want them anymore because of the number of babies born in the last few years.”

“No, but it borrows a lot from the line.” Kamski responded as he placed his hands on his hips. “This is model SM600, made specifically for the families of America. Designed to be great with kids, hence the design of Its face. Has a scanner incorporated in order to check the health of the family members in case the small children get sick or something. And, to top all of that, It actually warms up like the children androids to keep the actual human ones warm, since you know how tactile little kids are. I’m sure this android would’ve disappeared instantly from the stores and would’ve given AX400 a very hard time.”

“What’s up with this weak imitation of my suit, huh?” Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kamski grinned for the first time since he got in the Avengers Compound.

“I made it. Thought it might impress you that your old MIT friend didn’t just leave a stray at your doorstep. And, hey, I actually tried to replicate your nanotechnology. Electrocuted myself three times during the process. At least don’t hate the uniform, okay?” Tony nodded sharply and moved to press the LED on the android’s right temple. The blue light started spinning lazily, going through all the other mood colours, yellow and red, before returning to the standard blue. After calibrating for a few seconds, the android opened Its eyes, making Tony’s assumption about them real. They were big, brown and full of wonder. They looked lost for a few moments and then they focused on the two men who were standing right in front of the android. Kamski cleared his throat. “SM600, take a step forward.” The android blinked once before exiting the box It had been in. It was now standing right in front of the two billionaires. “Give me your initialisation text.” continued Kamski. The android smiled.

“Hello, I am a first generation SM600 android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, take care of your health. I organise your appointments. I speak 300 languages and I am entirely at your disposal as someone to look after your children. No need to feed me or recharge me. I’m equipped with a quantic battery that makes me autonomous for 173 years. Would you like to give me a name?” It said in a high pitched voice, mimicking the voice of an actual teenager.

Tony turned to Elijah, clearly not very impressed. “I see the monologue hasn’t changed a lot,” Kamski shrugged, putting his hands on his hips. “What else could they say, really? And don’t say ‘beep boop beep’.” Tony lifted one of the corners of his mouth and turned back towards the android which was now looking at the two men, as if analysing them. Probably was. It then looked around the whole room It was in, scanning it as any android would. That gesture only made It look even more like a child to Tony. A child who just wanted to explore the world. The former CEO of CyberLife gestured with his head towards It. “Come on, Tones, It’s your new android. Give It a name.”

Tony bit his lip. He looked down at his feet, then around the room and back at the android, searching for an answer to the android’s question. He looked at the boy-ish structure of Its face and something clicked inside Tony’s brain. He looked towards the hallway which lead to the rooms of the members of the Avengers team. Tony contemplated for a few seconds whether it was a good idea or not to name It that way. He wasn’t supposed to grow attached anyway. SM600 wasn’t his family’s android by any means. Or even his, actually. It was just a machine he would have to break and fix again, just like the engine of the first electric car ever created that sits halfway disassembled on the floor of his lab or an old suit which was damaged in battle or could just be improved. But something about this name just clicked with Tony.

“SM600, register your name.” the man finally said. The android moved Its attention from the couches It was looking at to the superhero. Tony took in a sharp breath. It wasn’t a good idea, it definitely wasn’t, but Tony would have to roll with it. “Peter.”

The android smiled. “My name is Peter.”


End file.
